Bot Lane Synergy
by Palistus
Summary: Soraka comes to Caitlyn to talk after a match, and things get hot and heavy from there. Caitlyn has a large, hot surprise for her though, and it's just bulging to escape from its confines! Caitlyn/Soraka, femslash, yuri, fut.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own League of Legends, and Riot is awesome, as they are the sole owners of the game.

Anyways, story:

It had been a long day in the Fields of Justice for Caitlyn. More and more summoners had been choosing her recently—it seemed liked they realized she actually _was_ a valuable pick as a carry. Caitlyn scoffed, she had no idea how people didn't realize that she wasn't useless as the battles went on later… But she supposed people would have their opinions.

Her bedroom in the Institute of War was a nice spacious chamber, it had a nice luxurious bed, fitting for one of royal bloodlines. She didn't have the royal background, but it was customary in the Institute of War. In her bedroom was a desk with some files on it, her old sheriff badge was propped up against the edge of it, and also a fireplace with a couch near it—the flames were eternally burning due to some form of magic without exhausting any of the wood. She could turn the heat from it off if she wished however, so it wasn't too hot. It was mainly a scenery thing.

She smiled happily, remembering the times when her life was simply about keeping people safe, and keeping Piltover prosperous. She sort of missed those times, but she'd always felt a hole in her heart, which had been filled once she joined the league. She still had a hole, but for an entirely different reason now; she felt empty, and uncared for. It seemed like she was falling into the role of a forgotten champion for the summoners, and none of the other champions really talked to her in passing.

*Knock knock*

_Hmm? Who could that be?_ Caitlyn wondered.

"Hello?" A soft voice called out hesitantly. "A-are you t-there Caitlyn?" The voice called again. It sounded softspoken and light, and she couldn't easily identify it, so she approached the door and opened it.

Outside she saw someone she didn't expect that voice to come from. "Soraka? What're you doing here?" She asked curiously. Usually Soraka had a determined and battle-ready voice when she saw her. It surprised her greatly that she didn't recognize her voice here, considering they saw each other a lot in bottom lane.

"W-Well… Um… I just wanted t- to say you did a really nice job t-today!" Soraka smiled at her nervously, a red tint spreading across her face.

"Thank you, you did quite nicely on the Rift as well today. It's always a reassuring sight to see you're the one coming to lane with me," Caitlyn flashed her a smile, quite rare for her.

"T- Thank you," Soraka stuttered out.

"Well, want to come in?" Caitlyn asked.

"Well.. sure." Soraka said, shifting her eyes. She wasn't really sure what to do in this situation—despite her courage on the battlefield, she was actually really shy out of it.

Entering the room, Soraka looked around. She thought the room was fitting for Caitlyn.

"How are you tonight?" Caitlyn asked, sitting down on the couch and gesturing to the seat next to her.

"I-I'm doing… Fine… H-h-how are you?" Soraka asked, weakly smiling.

"I'm good. Why are you so uneasy around me, might I ask?"

"Umm.. I-It's not that I'm uneasy… I guess.. I-I'm just not very social.." Soraka replied sadly.

"Nonsense! You're one of the bravest people I've met here, I'm sure you could talk to as many people as anyone, if you wanted." Caitlyn clasped her hand on Soraka's shoulder, causing the purple girl to light up bright red.

"Maybe.." Soraka said. "Thank you.." She said. "I just… I-I've always had trouble talking to people, and nobody wants to talk to me anyways…" She said weakly, leaning into Caitlyn's warm body for comfort.

"That's not true! I certainly want to talk to you, don't be so harsh on yourself Soraka." Caitlyn said, wrapping an arm around the horned-girl's shoulder.

"T-Thank you… Caitlyn-sama" Soraka whispered.

"Anything for you Soraka-chan.." Caitlyn returned in a breathy voice. Her hand was gently gliding up and down the smooth purple skin of Soraka's arm, taking in the soft warmth of her body.

"C-Caitlyn-sama... Please," Soraka said as her cheeks tinted red. The timid girl placed her hand on Caitlyn's thigh instinctually, wishing to get closer to the strong woman.

"Are you sure you want this, Soraka-chan?" Caitlyn asked, hesitance in her voice.

"I…I want this. I w-want you!" Soraka said, turning to face Caitlyn and leaning in to kiss her. Caitlyn's eyes widened as soon as their lips connected, and Soraka positioned herself in Caitlyn's lap, effectively straddling her. Caitlyn wrapped her arms around Soraka's smooth back, pulling the beautiful girl into her more urgently.

"Caitlyn… sama…" Soraka moaned as their lips parted. "I've wanted… this for so long…" a weak smile graced her face.

"I hope I don't disappoint." Caitlyn coed, laying them down on the couch and slowly creeping her hands downwards towards Soraka's leggings.

"I know you won't…" Soraka said, a look of lust quickly entering her eyes as she felt her Caitlyn-sama's hands gliding down her back, towards her naughty places.

Caitlyn decided to take charge of the obviously submissive(her role in the fields of justice pretty much assured her of that) Soraka. She climbed on top of the purple woman, swinging her leg onto the other side of the small body below her.

"T-Take me Caitlyn-sama…" Soraka whispered lightly as Caitlyn's hand reached under her leggings to rub against the front of her undergarments. She could feel the intense wetness of the region, and knowing that she caused it made her smirk.

"These are in the way… Let's get them off." Caitlyn said as she tugged down Soraka's leggings, and then her undergarments, exposing her smooth legs and glistening womanhood to the room. "So beautiful…" Caitlyn murmured as she gazed into the depths of the bright pink abyss.

"B-be gentle…" Soraka blushed and looked to the side.

"Don't worry Soraka-chan, I will," Caitlyn said with a hungry grin, lowering her body down the couch slowly, placing kisses down Soraka's stomach.

"U-Um, Caitlyn-sama?" Soraka questioned as she felt Caitlyn traveling down her body.

"Shhh.." Caitlyn said as she reached Soraka's creamy thighs. She laid kisses near the area of Soraka's pulsing heat, but never quite touching. She traveled up and down her legs, planting small kisses everywhere she went.

"Please…" Soraka whined. "S-stop teasing me!"

"Mmm, your wish is my command, Soraka-chan," Caitlyn said and wrapped her lips around the hardened nub near the end of Soraka's vagina.

"Ahhh!" Soraka squealed as intense pleasure overtook her. "It feels soooo good!" Caitlyn brought her hand to Soraka's entrance and started to rub her folds gently.

"O-Ooohhh God…"

Caitlyn smirked, giving one last lick to Soraka's clit before planting her lips down a bit, over the smaller girl's dripping hole. She gave a tentative lick along the whole slit, before plunging her tongue into Soraka's tight pussy.

"Caitlyn-sama!" She moaned loudly, her hands gripping Caitlyn by the back of her head and pushing her into her horny sex.

"mm, Soraka-chan, I love the taste of your wet pussy!" Caitlyn exclaimed as she rapidly licked the purple woman's nether hole.

"Caitlyn-sama! I'm cuming!" Soraka writhed in pleasure, her orgasm washing over her like an explosive fire. Caitlyn made sure to not miss a single drop of the delicious nectar that came from Soraka's womanhood, licking it all up and cleaning her vagina dry.

"It's my turn now Soraka-chan… hehe!" Caitlyn rose up to Soraka's lips again, giving her a big kiss. Caitlyn started rubbing her body against Soraka's. Strangely enough, Soraka felt… a bulge?

"Caitlyn-sama..?"

"Shh, it's okay Soraka-chan…" Caitlyn said as she took her belt off and unbuttoned her shorts, pulling them down. Soraka looked down, and the bulge was clearly there now, pushing out of her Thong. Caitlyn pushed up Soraka's shirt, and then unclasped her bra, popping free her large purple breasts and her hardened dark pink nipples, causing Soraka to blush and look back at Caitlyn's face.

"So kawaii…" Caitlyn said. Caitlyn licked her lips before lowering her face to the large C-cup looking breasts below her. She planted her lips on the girl's left nipple and brought her hand up to the other breast, squeezing and groping it.

She started sucking lightly and caressing the dark pink nub with her tongue.

"Ahhh! Caitlyn-sama!" Soraka cried out, thrusting her head up and closing her eyes as Caitlyn's mouth nursed her. Gently, Caitlyn nibbled on the areola with her teeth, being careful to not make it painful.

Caitlyn used her hands to push down her thong slowly, kicking it off when it got down to her feet. Her large manhood was standing at attention. She lined herself up with Soraka's bare, dripping slit, but made sure not to come in contact yet.

"Caitlyn-sama… I love you!" Soraka cried out as Caitlyn continued her suckling.

"Soraka-chan, I love you too!" She cried as she pushed her gigantic member into Soraka's bare womanhood,

"W-Whaaa!" Soraka cried out as she felt the giant pulsing rod enter her. "It- ahhhh- feels so good!" the giant cock slid into her over and over again as Caitlyn thrusted her hips forward, still suckling her nipple with her eyes closed in bliss. Her body was burning with pleasure as she felt her cervix being pumped into.

"Soraka-chan… Your pussy feels so good around my large cock!" Caitlyn said as she started thrusting faster, her D-cup breasts bouncing as she slammed her hips into the shy girl below her. "Kami, it feels so good!" She screamed as she raised her head up to thrust her tongue in Soraka's mouth.

"Mmm!" Soraka moaned around Caitlyn's mouth as their tongues interlocked. Soraka felt a pressure building up deep in her pussy, but then suddenly Caitlyn stopped, pulling out of her and stopping her kiss.

"Caitlyn-samaaa?!" She whined, her womanhood needed that giant piece of meat in between Caitlyn's thighs!

"Don't worry Soraka-chan…" Caitlyn said, flipping the naked girl over onto her stomach, with the lower part of her body leaning off the couch.

"Mmm! Caitlyn-sama please! Shove your giant cock inside of me! I need it!" Soraka cried.

"Your wish…" Caitlyn said as she lined her penis up with the dripping wet opening to Soraka's canal. "Is my command!" She thrust her hips forwards, gripping Soraka's smooth hips as she pummeled into the timid girl below her, pounding her pussy like no other. She took one of her hands and raised it up to Soraka's breast, groping it as she continued thrusting into Soraka's hips, her balls slapping into Soraka's erect clit repeatedly.

"Caitlyn-sama, I'm going to come!" Soraka cried out as she felt that pressure again, this time even stronger. "Caitlyn-sama!" She screamed as her hot fluids exploded onto Caitlyn's manhood, drenching both of their thighs in sticky liquid.

"Oh kami… Soraka-chan!" Caitlyn moaned as she thrusted faster and faster into the wet entrance, before exploding her hot semen into her womb, Soraka's tight pussy milking her for all she's worth.

"I love you…" Soraka said, sighing and relaxing her body as Caitlyn collapsed on top of her, her softening member still inside of her.

"I love you too Soraka-chan!" Caitlyn wrapped her arms around Soraka's stomach, resting on her large breasts. "You should sleep here tonight," She said happily to the small girl below her.

"I-I'd love to!" Soraka said, wiggling around and eventually turning her body to face Caitlyn, and giving her a light kiss while engulfing her in a tight hug.

"And… every night after that too…" Caitlyn said with a blush, averting her eyes.

"Caitlyn-sama… I… Yes!" She cried, passionately pressing her lips to the sheriff of Piltover's. "I'd love to sleep with you… always!" Soraka said with a large smile, her blushing face filled with happiness.

And so they slept deeply, cradled in each others arms, as they would do every night… living happily and prosperously, dominating their matches during the day, and commencing in hot love-making sessions at night forever more.

The end.


End file.
